Duels 2
by Dukki-chan
Summary: oops! ron walks in on Harry and Draco! YAOI. sequel to "Duels"


Draco Malfoy had never fallen in love. Sure, another man may have given in to the charms of Pansy Parkinson or the countless other Slytherin girls who threw themselves at him on a weekly basis, but not Draco. Draco was fishing for something better, and that 'something better' just happened to be sitting in front of him. So of course, Draco was taking the opportunity to aim spark jinxes at the boy's back. Yes, oh yes, I said _boy._

It was quite amusing for the blonde to see his target jump each time one of the jinxes made contact, and Draco was almost positive it would leave a mark. _The git deserves it, anyway_ was Draco's reasoning for this sadistic act. After all, Potter's Qudditch had beaten his in the match that Monday. Potter should have known he had it coming to him.

Immediately after the lesson, Harry gave Draco a nod that told him he should follow. Draco smirked and let Potter lead him through one of the many secret corridors that the school housed, hidden by one tapestry or another.

"That wasn't very funny, you know," Harry said in a low voice as he slammed Draco against the wall.

Draco's smirk widened. Slowly, he slid his knee between Harry's legs, nudging the Gryffindor's length, which twitched in response. "Well maybe I should make it up to you later?" he said slickly. He licked his lips and looked at Harry through half lidded eyes.

Harry couldn't deny it, Draco could be dead sexy when he wanted to be, and he was powerless against the Slytherin's charms. "Or you could do it now," Harry suggested softly in Draco's ear. Both boys had a free period and didn't have to worry about class until after lunch. Perfect.

Smoothly, Draco spun Harry around so the Gryffindor was the one against the wall. He slid down onto his knees, pulling down Harry's zipper as he went. In no time at all, he had Harry's belt off and had reached into his pants to pull out the boy's length, which was beginning to harden.

"Getting excited already, are we Potter?" Draco snickered. He ran his tongue lightly along the bottom of the shaft, teasing him.

Harry grunted and had to keep himself from trying to drive himself deeper into the Slytherin's mouth. It had been almost two weeks since the Room of Requirement incident, and since then they had met there a total of 6 times, not including the occasional blow job in the secret corridors.

Draco continued licking at the Gryffindor's member, enjoying the way it responded so quickly to him now. When the whole ordeal had begun, Draco had been certain that Harry would avoid him after their first romp beneath the sheets. But instead, Harry had been the one to insight their meetings since then, even going so far as to let Draco top him once or twice. But their rendezvous were completely secret; it wouldn't be good for the whole school to find out that a future death eater was doing the nasty with The Boy Who Lived.

"D-Draco…I'm-I'm gonna…" Harry moaned as he leaned in deeper to Draco.

Draco did not stop, despite the warning, and received a fair bit of cum shot into his mouth. He promptly swallowed and got back to his feet.

Harry's breathing was ragged and heavy, but he still found the strength to pull Draco into a forceful kiss. The two immediately began slipping hands under cloaks, and beneath the waistbands of jeans, desperate to be closer.

Suddenly, a loud shout pulled the boys from their bruising kiss.

"BLOODY HELL, HARRY!"

Harry broke away from Draco only to see Ron Weasley standing just inside the entrance to the corridor, looking furious.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S PANTS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ron shouted. He glanced at Malfoy, whom was quite red in the face. "He's jinxed you, hasn't he?! Please tell me you're Confunded! Harry?"

If only a black hole could have swallowed him up and spared him from this horrible situation, Harry thought as he pushed Draco away and stepped closer to Ron. "It's not like that, Ron. I'm not Confunded, and he didn't jinx me, either! I'm completely sane."

Ron looked disgusted. "Like hell you are! You do realize who his is, don't you? That's _Draco Malfoy_, the git who's had it out for you ever since you came to this bloody school. And now you're-you're i_snogging him/i_?!" Ron whispered his last words, as if the thought was too dreadful to put any amount of volume into.

"Actually, he's shagging me too," corrected Draco, whom was leaning against the wall with an amused smirk on his face.

Harry was afraid that Ron would launch himself at Draco, probably killing himself or the Slytherin, if Harry didn't get him out of there first. "C'mon Ron, let's go, I'll explain it all to you in the Common Room."

Ron looked between Harry and Malfoy, deciding if he wanted to throttle the Slytherin more than he wanted to make amends with his best friend. Finally, he sighed. "Fine. But that doesn't mean I won't hex this git into next Tuesday later."

"Bring it on, Weasel. Maybe you could join Harry and I next time," Draco said, glancing at Ron. "How does a threesome sound, Weasley?"

Before Ron could do Draco any harm, Harry grabbed his friend roughly by the arm and steered him out into the main corridor. People were giving the two of them strange looks, maybe because Ron looked as if his head had been swiped for a furious red tomato. "Would you calm down, Ron? It's really not that big a deal."

"i_Not that big a deal?!_" Ron repeated. "Harry, have you lost your marbles?!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, like I said, I'm completely sane. I'm with Draco because I _want_ to be."

Ron looked affronted. "Oh so he's _Draco_ now, is he? Or do you call him Drakey when the two of you are alone? God, Harry, I think I'm gonna be sick."

The two walked in steaming silence for the rest of the way. When they finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, it was Harry who gave the password. "Flibberty gibbet," he said, and climbed inside the portrait hole once the portrait swung foreword.

Harry wasn't too surprised to find that Hermione was the only one in the Common Room at the time; every one else was out enjoying the sunny grounds, or else doing some other non-homework activity. Hermione, on the other hand, was hidden behind a stack of heavy looking books, some of which that were not even in English.

"Hello," Hermione said brightly from behind a copy of _Amazing Magical Creatures That May Be Living in Your Home That You Never Took the Time to Notice_. Her smile lasted only until she saw Ron's angry, red face as he fell into one of the squashy arm chairs by the fireplace. "What's wrong, Ron?"

Ron said nothing.

"Harry?" Hermione pressed. "What happened?"

Harry sighed and sat down opposite Hermione. He ran a hand through his untidy hair as he searched for a place to begin. "Well…Ron sort of…he kind of…" he trailed off.

"I'll tell you what he _kind of_ did," Ron said sharply, not looking at the two. "He _kind of_ walked in on Harry SNOGGING Draco Malfoy! But, oh no! that's not all! Guess what Hermione? Harry's been shagging Malfoy too! Isn't that just bloody brilliant!"

Hermione, contrary to Harry's expectations, looked completely unsurprised. She simply rolled her eyes and returned to her book. "Oh Ronald, would you calm down. It's not as if you didn't see it coming."

Harry almost laughed. "Sorry? Didn't see it coming?"

"Oh Harry we're not daft! You're so obsessed with Malfoy that we both supposed it was only a matter of time to realize you iliked/i him!" Hermione said in an exasperated sort of way.

"So…So you're not angry?" Harry asked gingerly.

Hermione grinned kindly at Harry. "How could I be? It's your choice to make, not mine or iRon's/i. Ron, I think you owe Harry an apology."

Ron whipped around in his chair to glare at Hermione. "An apology?! Like bloody hell I do!" With that, Ron rose from his chair and stomped out through the portrait hole.

"Great…" Harry sighed. "Really great." He slumped his head down on the desk.

"Don't worry, Harry, he'll come around. He just needs some time to work things out, I think. You'll see."

That night, just after everyone had left the Common Room to go to bed, Harry inscribed a note to Draco:

_Draco,_

_Meet me in the usual place. We need to talk._

_Harry_

Harry then cast a simple charm on the parchment which would transport the note to Draco's dorm. As he journeyed to the Room of Requirement, Harry wondered if he was in over his head.


End file.
